Crystal Intention
by Naheka and Joe the Nazgul
Summary: All OCs. Crossover between 'Kenshin and Inuyasha. Ango and Nariko are two Youkai siblings that come home for the holidays, only to find that their parents have gone insane and found them suitors. BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the idea of Youkai and stuff. That belongs to _Inu-Yasha_. "FatLip" belongs to Sum41. But I own all the characters.  
**  
**

* * *

**  
Author's Note:**  
Yes! I was STUPID enough to POST this extremely LAME and FLUFFY piece of fanfiction! I love flames! Please flame me if this fic really riles you up! However, all of the readers that I've had so far say that this is a really good story. I think it's fluff. But it's good fluff. Enjoy the fluff. Buh-bye.  
  


* * *

**PROLOGUE**  
  
A man once raided a village in search of a power that threatened his superiority to Mortals. He found this power in a young woman that was a cherished healer in the village. He kidnapped her and locked her in a room in his house. Then he took off and continued to search for more people that possessed this power. There were very few others, but he killed all of them. When he returned to his home, he released the captive woman. But for some reason, she didn't want to leave. He tried to persuade her to get out for her own safety, but she remained where she was in his house.  
As months passed, it became harder and harder for this man to ignore this woman, for she was indeed beautiful and enchanting like no other woman he had seen before. It came until the point when his desire was near irresistible. Again, he tried to persuade her to get out of his house. But still, she would not move. He asked her why she wouldn't leave, and why she insisted on haunting him forever. And she replied:  
"Because of you."  
Inevitably, they fell in love, and the woman gladly bore him two daughters. The first daughter was sweet, charming, and kind, but strong enough to know what she was doing. The second daughter was feisty and assertive. She took what she wanted and killed what she didn't want. In time, they left their parents and journeyed to distant lands in search of a purpose in life. And to this very day... there is no purpose.  
No purpose at all.  
**  
~*~**  
  
The volume was up nearly three-quarters over the half potential mark.   
  
_"Storming through the party like my name is El Nino  
When I'm handgun drinking in the back of the El Camino  
As a kid, I was a skid and no one knew me by name.  
I trashed my own house party--"  
  
_Suddenly, the music stopped altogether. Ango froze in position, immediately solitary with the absence of the melody. Her right eye twitched like some kind of sickness as she turned her head and body to face Nariko, her older sister, swinging the plug to the speakers in her left hand. In her right, a gleaming CD twirled on her finger. Nariko grinned as Ango straightened up and glared at her.  
  
"What be thy orders, O nagging sibling?" the younger sister grunted, knuckle trembling in resistance to punch Nariko.  
  
"Nothing," replied the older sister mischievously. "I just wanted to see what would happen if I pulled this little disc thing out of the box."  
  
"It's called a _See-Dee_," spat Ango. "And that's a _Player_. Now give it back!"   
  
Nariko ignored Ango's remarks. Instead, she twiddled with the flat contraptions, running her thumb over the tiny buttons on the Player. "Mortals come up with really weird stuff," she said quietly.  
  
With a sharp swipe, Ango snatched her See-Dee back and slapped it back into the player.   
  
"_Well I'm a no-goodnick lower middle class brat_," shouted the Player.  
"_Back packed and I don't give a shit about nothing._" Nariko raised an eyebrow. Ango grinned.  
"_You be standing on the corner talking all that kufuffin.  
Don't you make sense from all the gas you be huffing_."  
  
"Well I came to tell you," shouted Nariko over the blast of solid music, "that mom and dad sent us a letter!"  
  
"They did?" asked Ango excitedly.  
  
"Yeah! I left it on the table! But turn that music down! By a lot!"  
  
Ango ignored her and pushed aside, heading over to the rickety wooden table that sat in the corner of the near bare apartment room. The music faded for a moment as she picked up a parchment yellow envelope sitting on the surface. Nariko sighed at the golden silence... until--  
  
"_Click! Click! Boom!_"  
  
"I love this song," chirped Ango. Nariko immediately switched it off. "Ah, I'll kick your ass later. " She twirled on a foot and fell down into the softness of the dark green couch, flicking open the parchment envelope and beginning to read. "I miss daddy..."  
  
_ Dear Nariko and Ango,_ said the letter.  
_ We hope you two are enjoying your little escapades abroad and across the seas. However, we wish for you to return home just for the holidays. Both your father and I miss you very much, and the cold seasons of winter would be a good time for us to re-unite as a family again. We hope that you can make it around. Be safe and be happy!  
Much love,  
Mom & Dad  
  
_ "Mom is starting to sound like Anshin," chuckled Ango, folding the letter in half and putting it close to her heart, though blackened and often careless. "But of course, her two favorite children are not going to be away from her for too long. Then again, I miss dad more than I do mom."  
  
She tossed the leaf over her shoulder, confident that the youkai behind her would catch it. Nariko snagged it between two fingers, putting it up to meet her gaze before staring at it for a while. "I'm telling mom you said that.... So," she said, "you wanna' start packing?"  
  
"So," replied Ango in the same tone. "you wanna' call your little boyfriend _samurai _up and say good-bye? 'Cause you know daddy ain't gonna' let you have him."  
  
"Oh!" spat Nariko acidly. "Like I shouldn't say anything about a certain dark-haired, tree-hugger lad that you were _so_ flirting with last week at the _El Camino_?"  
  
"I'm glad to see that you're starting to understand a bit of _Sum41_ better than before," muttered Ango, "but there is no _El Camino _in this part of Tokyo, and he is not a tree-hugger!" She shut her eyes and let her shoulders sink into the sofa. "You're just jealous because he's way hotter than any guy you could reel in."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Hi!"  
  
Nariko yanked her little sister up from the couch and lifted her a few inches from the floor. "YOU CAN PACK YOUR BAGS RIGHT NOW! WE'RE LEAVING FOR HOME, IN FIVE MINUTES!"  
  
"As you wish, O nagging sibling."  
  
** ~*~**  
  
"Naariiiiikooooo!"  
  
Kirei opened her arms to the white inuyasha that came flying in with an equally open smile on her face. Nariko hugged her mother tightly, taking a breath of her light-periwinkle hair and fair image, just as she used to as a little girl. The darker hebiyasha came soaring in after her, thrusting a duffel bag at Nariko and busting through the wooden doors and proceeding through the entrance hall to the outdoor courtyard.   
  
The front courtyard was usually blooming with her mother's pink cherry blossom trees, every petal gracing the earth like a mantle of sakura. A small creek would run under a tiny stone bridge, which led into an equally tiny pond, full of small lily pads and occupied with the dance of the dragonfly. But in the recent cold of the winter, the stream and pond were icy cold, and no dragonfly was skipping on the ripples. The sakura trees were barren and colorless, but beautiful with snowy crystals clinging to the limbs all the same.  
  
"Papa!" she called, leaning into the cool winter air as she clung onto the gate. "Daddy! We're home!" Ango scanned the area for a tall, black-haired man with a serpent tail, but there was only one soul in the courtyard, one that she didn't recognize. His dark hair was long, and braided, clad in brown shirt and pants, with a long sword at his waist. "Hey, you! Dude! Have you seen Master Hakai Hebiichizoku?"  
  
The man turned around and looked back at hebiyasha. He replied, "Lord Hakai is elsewhere in the north wing... Would you be Lady Ango?"  
  
Ango stared at him for a while. She could not make out his face very well from afar, so she dared to drift towards him just a few feet. "Yes...yes I am... Why? Who are you and what are you doing on my father's grounds?"  
  
"Lord Hakai summoned me here," he replied softly, "My name is Kamidake, and I am youngest son of the East Guard Official."  
  
"Ah! Little hebi-chan!" exclaimed a deep voice from behind Ango. Ango smiled as she whipped around to face her father, clad in black armor, dark red shirt, and black pants. She gave a small bow to Lord Hakai before running to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, grinning happily.  
  
Indeed, the two had very close physical resemblance to each other. Both were tall and lean folk, with very long black hair, pale skin, and blood red eyes. Each had a dark red serpent's tail behind them.  
  
"I've missed you, papa," Ango giggled. "I've truly missed you even more than I did mama, and--"  
  
"Ango!" he reprimanded.  
  
"But it is true..."  
  
Lord Hakai looked down into his daughter's eyes and shook his head. "Then it is a pleasure as a father to know that his daughter adores him." Ango beamed. "Well, I see you've met Sir Kamidake?"  
  
Ango glanced back at Kamidake, who was standing still in the cold breezes of early December. His dark brown bangs swept across his black eyes, which irked him, so he cared to turn his head down. But it was also like a nod in Ango's eyes.  
  
"We've had our loose salutations," she replied. Kamidake looked up and nodded.  
  
"Kamidake is here for martial training," explained Hakai. "Sent from the East, he makes an excellent warrior." Ango smiled softly. "And he is also here as a possible partner."  
  
"What?" snorted Ango in jest. "Partner in crime? A male minion as an alliance to the Menace to Society Confederation?"  
  
Hakai chuckled. "No, silly hebi-chan. A partner for you."  
  
Ango stopped laughing. "Me? Well..." she scratched her head, "...my business is a one-woman business. I am my own army of one, and therefore do not make any partner accept ions--"  
  
"Ango," said Hakai strictly, turning his daughter so that she completely faced Kamidake. "Do not joke with me right now. Matrimony is a very serious business."  
  
Ango paled. "M... M-matrimony?" She started to tremble. "With--to him?"  
  
"Agh. Don't make him feel unwanted--"  
  
"It's all right, Lord Hakai," muttered Kamidake, holding a hand up. His solemn face broke into a small grin. "I did not expect her to behave so calmly, not to scream at the very thought of marriage."  
  
Hakai suddenly found the need to support his daughter by holding her shoulders; her knees had given away. "Thank you, Kamidake. Now if you excuse me," he left a light kiss on Ango's cheek, "my first daughter, Nariko, is probably looking for me at the front gate."  
  
He pushed Ango up on her feet properly, then turned and exited the front courtyard. Ango stood there, paralyzed for a moment, until she finally gasped and unsheathed her sword, plunging it into the earth so she could rest on it.  
  
"You wield a sword?" asked Kamidake.   
  
Ango looked like she was about to jump off a cliff. "Yeah..."   
  
"Can you use it well?"  
  
At the indication of a challenge, she regained her breath again and stood up straight, gripping her sword by the hilt properly. "You bet..." She eyed the silver hilt that rested at his waist. "You wanna' fight?"  
  
"If it pleases the Lady," sighed Kamidake, unsheathing his sword, "then yes I will fight you."  
  
Wham! Ango needed no introduction for a duel. She came flying at Kamidake, and struck at his head, swifter and harder than lighting. To her impress-ment, he could effortlessly block it. She grinned at him.  
  
"Not a bad idea for a first date, eh?"  
  
  


* * *

I stole names from different Anime stuffs. Can you tell?  



	2. Chapter 2

  
**CHAPTER 2**  
  
Kirei gave Nariko another tight squeeze before letting her go to greet her father. After a small bow, she gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Where did Ango head off to?" she asked.   
  
Her inquiry was immediately answered by two voices shouting furiously at each other from the front courtyard. Hakai and Kirei sweat-dropped. "Er... you'll find out later." There was a loud clang and a crash. Pressing a toe against the door to make sure nothing would come flying through, Hakai grinned. "Your mother..." he said uncomfortably, "...does have a... 'surprise' for you..." Bang! The doors thudded violently, but didn't open.  
  
"Dammit!" said a voice from the inside. "That was my spine!"  
  
"You don't have any proper armor on!" reprimanded another voice. "You shouldn't slam into things recklessly like that."  
  
"Shut up! Keep fighting!"  
  
Kirei paused in her sentence for a moment. "...Maybe we should take the back door instead."  
  
"Mom," said Nariko dully, "the back gate is nearly a mile away."  
  
"...Then we'll just go to the Keep instead. It's only half a mile away!"  
  
"Mother!"  
  
Hakai slapped a hand over Nariko's mouth before she could continue to whine. Kirei gave him a stern look, but shook her head instead and took her first daughter's hand to lead her to the Keep entrance. Watching them leave, Hakai sighed as another violent force collided with the courtyard doors. Finally, purely out of curiosity, he flung the doors open and looked inside.  
  
Ango and Kamidake were ten feet apart, crouching, and facing away from each other. Two swords lay abandoned in the corner of the courtyard, both with black marks and dents in each blade. Panting and sweating, both of them simultaneously rose and charged at each other, obviously ready for some hand-to-hand combat.  
  
Hakai took the opportunity to observe his training effects on Kamidake, and how his second daughter had improved on her own. Indeed, he was impressed with both. Ango kicked over Kamidake's head, as he caught her foot and flipped her over. But catching herself on her hands, she retalliated and managed to hit his shoulder. Although, a new punch she threw was unsuccessful as he grabbed her fist and spun her around, locking his arms under her shoulders so that it was near impossible for her to escape.  
  
Ango looked furious, trapped in his grasp like a mad bull in a pen. She struggled and kicked, which amused Hakai, discovering that she had inherited stubborness from Kirei. And interestingly, Kamidake whispered something in her ear, and she stopped thrashing.   
  
Sweat-drop... blush.  
  
She stumbled to her knees as Kamidake finally released her and walked to the far corner of the courtyard. Picking up his sword, he cast the other blade back to its owner, who caught it by the hilt, but dropped it back on the ground again.   
  
But standing again, she turned to face her opponent, who had approached her to check for serious wounds. She gave him a rough push away from her. "You," she grunted, "will pay for that." And she grinned. "I'll find you in the fencing yard. I want a rematch."  
  
"What'd be the time?" Kamidake asked.  
  
Ango paused for a moment, then nodded to herself. "...Dusk. Tonight, an hour after dinner." She dusted her knees and arms off, running a hand through her long, black hair, scalp glazed with sweat. "You better be there, and in full armor at that. Your choice of blade."  
  
And with that, she picked up her sword and headed west for the females' showers, flicking her hair at him as she gently opened the sliding doors. Kamidake watched her leave, until she slammed the doors shut. Hakai leaned against the frame of the front courtyard door, the same, amused expression on his face.  
  
"She likes you," he chuckled to his apprentice. "She doesn't request a rematch from too many men. Just from her sister. ...What did you tell her?"  
  
"Nothing offensive, Master," answered Kamidake. Then, he bowed his head and turned east for the males' showers.   
  
~*~  
  
Nariko popped through the sliding doors to find Ango propped upsidedown on her bed in a black shirt and shorts, headphones on with a manga in hand, a bowl of crackers on the side. Nariko sighed as she yanked the headphones off Ango's head and grabbed the manga.  
  
"You've been raiding my bookshelf, again," she muttered into her younger sister's face. Ango smiled back. "I don't understand. Why do you have to come after my stuff," at this point, she walked over to one side of the room and pulled a white sheet off of a tall box. It was a book case as tall as the room and eight feet wide, overflowing with books. "When you have your own collection of stuff?" She pulled out a random book from the shelf. It read 'THE ODYSSEY BY HOMER' in brown lettering. "Though, a lot of your books are probably really boring."  
  
Ango didn't have much of a reaction, still smiling happily up at Nariko. Nariko sighed again. "Alright, happy-girl. What's got you turned on?"  
  
"There's a dude!" she giggled in reply. "And he's... yeah!" Nariko looked bored. "Well, there's obviously something wrong with you... well, more wrong than you and I already are!" She flipped over on her stomach as Nariko flopped down on the clean sheets. "What troubles you, onisan?"  
  
"I'm gonna' get hitched," she muttered in reply. Ango raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Did mama or papa find him for you?"  
  
"Mama."  
  
"Then he must be fairly gentle," justified Ango.  
  
"He is, but he's... just..."  
  
"He ugly?"  
  
"No! Not at all. He's kinda' cute, actually, but just... well..."  
  
"Not your type?"  
  
"Yeah! Exactly!" Nariko turned on her stomach, also and put her head down in her arms. "But I don't wanna' hurt his or mama's feelings."  
  
"So," said Ango in a professional tone, "you're getting married to a politician of some sort?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Ango cackled, "HA! Daddy got me a soldier! And a good... hot one at that!" She looked outside the window, where the blood red sun was begning to sink into the black outline of the mountains. "Which reminds me," she leaped up and jumped into the small bathroom on the far left, "I'm supposed to meet him at the fencing yard so that I can kill him."  
  
"It's not a wonder why you aren't my helpful big sister," moaned Nariko. "But what should I do?"  
  
"Simple, dear," she said nonchalantly, buckling a leather belt across her wrist. "What is one thing that got in the middle of every single love triangle you've been in?"  
  
"The stupidity of the man."  
  
Ango paused. "Well... what was the other thing?"  
  
Nariko didn't answer. Ango groaned, as she paced over to the window. Nariko noticed that she was clad in her formal black armor with the iron wings. Taking to the window sill, Ango whistled outside and extended a hand. A tiny, black and brown hawk came to her. It squawked. "Hush, Mishi." Letting Mishi the hawk rest on the window sill, she took a brush and scroll of parchment, jotting down a few characters, then rolling it up and tying it to Mishi's foot.   
  
"Find them in the West," she instructed. Mishi squawked and took off into the sunset, heading into the west until she faded out of sight.  
  
Picking up a massive spear in a cedar wood cabinet near her bed, she told Nariko, "Tell mama that we're having more guests... three more guests."  
  



End file.
